lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Jacob
Para outros resultados de "Jacob", vá à página "Jacob (desambiguamento)"; | Last= | Appearence= | Name=Jacob | Age=Desconhecida | IslandReason=Um dos Outros. | Place=Desconhecido | Profession=Líder dos Outros. | Status=Desconhecido }} Jacob, anteriormente conhecido somente como "Ele", é, aparentemente, o líder dos Outros e a pessoa de quem Ben recebe ordens. Não fez nenhuma missão com os Outros, mas é o líder, portanto, é contado como membro do Time O. Jacob foi confirmado como sendo "Ele" no Podcast Oficial de 20 de Março de 2007. Aparições thumb|250px|A Casa de Jacob. Ben disse a Locke que todos obedecem às ordens de Jacob naquela Ilha. Locke decidiu visitá-lo, porém Ben começou a tremer. Ele hesitou em fazer isso, dizendo que Jacob não é alguém que se visite, e sim que as pessoas são convocadas por Ele. Porém Locke convenceu Ben, espancando Mikhail. Relutantemente, Ben concorda em levar Locke para ver Jacob. Quando eles estão enchendo os cantis, Alex chega e entrega uma arma a Locke para que este fique seguro, tudo isso para surpresa de Ben. Ela ainda acrescenta um gélido "Parabéns, papai!" enquanto vai embora. No caminho eles cruzam uma área coberta de poeira cinzenta, mas Locke não pode investigar a fundo porque Ben insiste em continuar se movendo. Eles chegam a uma pequena casa. Ben alerta que depois da porta aberta, não haverá volta, mas Locke permanece determinado. Ele pede que Locke desligue a lanterna porque Jacob odeia qualquer tipo de tecnologia. Dentro da casa Ben aponta uma cadeira vazia e apresenta Jacob a Locke. Ben começa uma conversa com Jacob, enquanto Locke fica em pé com um olhar de descrédito vendo Ben conversar com uma cadeira vazia. Ele acha que deve ser um amigo imaginário de Ben ou alguma voz dentro da cabeça dele. Ou ele está manipulando. Quando ele se vira bravo para ir embora ele ouve uma voz dizendo "Me... Ajude!!". Ele vira e acende a lanterna na direção de Ben e podemos ver a cara aterrorizada de Ben. De repente o quarto inteiro parece ganhar vida e começar a tremer. Cordas dançam nas paredes, cadeiras balançam e janelas se quebram. A lanterna de Ben pega fogo e por um momento Locke vê um rosto na cadeira. Ben parece balançar alguém na cadeira mandando-o parar e dizendo que ele já mostrou sua posição sobre o assunto, imediatamente após isso ele é jogado de encontro a parede por uma força invisível. Locke consegue sair da casa, perguntando o que estava lá. Ben simplesmente responde que era Jacob. Pouco tempo depois, Hurley fica perdido na floresta e se depara com a cabana de Jacob. Ele anda em direção à cabana e pára em frente à uma janela quebrada. Sentado na mesma cadeira de balanço de uma imagem de Jacob é vista, mas antes uma pessoa aparece na janela, então Hurley cai e corre. Hurley pára onde ele estava antes e então repete pra ele mesmo que não tem nada lá, abre os olhos de novo e vê uma área vazia onde a cabana estava antes. Hurley deu impressão que a cabana seria fruto de sua imaginação. Jacob é interpretado pelo diretor chefe de contra-regragem Rob Kyker, mas sua voz - "heeeelp me" - é a de Carlton Cuse. Menções *Quando Locke entra na escotilha pela primeira vez, é abordado por Desmond. O brother pergunta: "Você é '''Ele'?" Locke mente que sim. Desmond de repente o trata de modo diferente. Porém Des confirma: "O quê um boneco de neve disse pro outro?". Locke não soube responder e Desmond descobriu a mentira. *No flashback de Claire, quando Tom disse à Ethan: "Você sabe o que '''Ele' fará quando descobrir''", sugerindo que "Ele" esta acima de Tom e Ethan na hierarquia dos Outros. *Ben também falou que "''Ele é um grande homem, um homem brilhante, mas não é um homem que se esquece facilmente!" e o mataria se falhasse em sua missão. *Quando Ben foi capturado pelos sobreviventes(''se passou por Henry Gale), Ben disse: "Se eu te falar sobre eles, você não sabe o que '''Ele' fará!", e quando ameaçado por Sayid, disse: "''Você vai me matar?", a qual Sayid afirma. Como Ben ainda assim não respondeu, tudo leva a crer que ele preferiria morrer a desapontar "Ele". Ben também disse que Tom não é "ninguém", sugerindo que "Ele" tem uma posição muito mais alta na hierarquia dos Outros. *Quando Desmond naufraga na Ilha, ele acorda na escotilha, e Kelvin lhe pergunta: "Você é '''Ele'? O quê um boneco de neve disse pro outro?". (Na verdade, Kelvin refere 'Ele' como seu substituto na escotilha, -e não Jacob!- achando que Desmond seria o próximo a apertar o botão do Cisne) *Ele teve seu nome mencionado pela primeira vez por Danny Pickett. De acordo com Danny, Sheppard "''não estava nem na lista de '''Jacob'!". *Ele foi mencionado por Mikhail, que disse: "''O homem que me trouxe aqui, que trouxe toda minha gente pra cá,... '''Ele' é um homem magnífico!". *Ben falou para Juliet que Jacob curaria o câncer de Rachel Carlson se ela ficasse na Ilha. *O nome ''Jacob foi visto no vídeo da Sala 23 assistido por Karl (lavagem cerebral) onde um título dizia: "Deus ama você como ele amou '''Jacob'!!". *Quando Sawyer e Kate estão discutindo enquanto retornam da Ilha da Hidra, Karl diz "''Ele vai matar vocês. Deus ama vocês como ele amou '''Jacob'!". Nome *'Jacob''' 'vem do Hebreu e significa Holder of the heels, ou substituto. Ele vem do latim Jacobus, que vem do grego Ιακωβος (Iakobos), que vem do nome hebreu יַעֲקֹב (Ya'aqov).http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=jacob O nome em inglês "James" também vem de Iakobos; assim ele possui o mesmo significado, e pode ser considerado uma tradução alternativa do mesmo nome.http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=james Curiosidades * Pierre Chang possuía uma cadeira de balanço exatamente igual à de Jacob. * Jacob foi confirmado como sendo "ele" no Podcast Oficial de 20 de Março de 2007. * Jacob é o nome do meio de Jeffrey Jacob Abrams (J.J. Abrams). * foi um explorador holandês que descobriu a Ilha de Páscoa no Pacífico sul. * foi um mal sucedido sapateiro alemão que lançou a idéia de que Deus era um binário, fracionado, algoritimo auto-replicante e que o universo era uma matriz genética resultante da tensão existencial criada por Ele e o desejo de auto-conhecimento. http://rotten.com/library/bio/mad-science/jakob-bohme/ * A suposta habilidade de curar câncer de Jacob 'é semelhante à situação ocorrida com Isaac de Uluru e o câncer de Rose. *''Jacob's Hands'', é um livro de Aldous Huxley sobre um homem chamado Jacob que pode curar animais e humanos com suas mãos. NB: Aldous Huxley trabalhou com o verdadeiro Richard Alpert na Universidade de Harvard estudando drogas psicodélicas. *Jacó ou "Jacob", filho de "Isaac", foi um dos patriarcas da nação de Israel. Teve doze filhos e uma filha chamada Diná, a cada um dos filhos varões correspondeu uma das Doze tribos de Israel.Um de seus filhos se chamava "Benjamin". "Benjamin" era o filho mais novo de "Jacob" com sua mulher Raquel, que "morre no seu parto". Benjamim, foi o único irmão, por parte de mãe, de José que se tornaria mais tarde "governador do Egito". Foi da descendência de Benjamim que surgiu o primeiro rei de Israel, Rei Saul. * Jack é a versão inglesa para Jacob (hebraico) Questões não Respondidas * O que é a "lista de Jacob" e quem está nela? * Jacob possui algum laço significante com Adão e Eva? * Como Jacob foi capaz de curar o câncer de Rachel? Ele a curou de fato? * Se Jacob está vivo, porque foi dito "Deus ama vocês como Ele amou Jacob" na Sala 23? Isso é somente uma referência direta ao Jacob bíblico, ou o verdadeiro Jacob fez alguma coisa? * O verdadeiro Jacob poderia existir somente na forma espiritual? * Porque Ben aparenta estar muito zangado pelo fato de Locke ter conseguido escutar Jacob? * Porque Jacob estava invisível quando Ben e Locke o visitaram? * Jacob vai ajudar Locke? Porque ele disse "Ajude-me"? E essa "ajuda" significa salvação ou assistência? * O que é a estranha substância ao redor da cabana de Jacob, e Ben está usando isso como alguma forma de mantê-lo cativo? * Jacob é realmente humano, ou ele pode se manifestar semelhantemente ao Monstro? * Como Jacob está conectado ao Monstro? * Jacob é responsavel ou controla de alguma forma os sussurros? * O que eram os fluídos vermelho e amarelo nos copos dentro da cabana? * O que é a imagem do cão de caça na cadeira dentro da cabana de Jacob? * Porque Richard "escolhe" o líder dos outros, sendo Jacob o "supremo"? * Richard expressa uma liderança maior do que lhe compete. Seria ele Jacob, ou seu enviado? Referências Bíblicas * Jacob é literalmente traduzido em Hebreu como "aquele que segura o calcanhar", e é uma brincadeira com as palavras que significam "malandro" ou "impostor." Sua mãe Rebeca deu-lhe este nome porque enquanto seu irmão gêmeo Esaú nascia, Jacob saiu do ventre segurando seu calcanhar. ** Esaú foi favorecido por seu pai Isaac mas Jacob foi favorecido pela mãe deles. ** Esaú foi o primeiro a nascer, mas Jacob iludiu-o vendendo seu direito de primogênito ** Jacob representou Esaú a fim de ganhar a benção de seu pai Isaac destinaria a Esaú. ** Esaú foi um caçador enquanto que Jacob foi um estudioso, reservado, e "viveu em tendas". ** Jacob teve doze filhos, um deles foi chamado de Benjamin. Jacob foi o patriarca do que se tornou as 12 Tribos de Israel, pessoas escolhidas por Deus para serem "apartadas" e especiais. ** Esaú se casou com uma pessoa de fora da sua gente e fundou o Reino de Edom que hoje 'e o sudoeste de Israel. * Jacob visualizou uma "Escada ao Paraiso" (descrito no livro de Genesis 28:11-19) durante seu vôo do seu irmao Esaú. ** De acordo com professores judeus em , a escada significava o exílio a qual o povo judeu sofreria antes da chegada do . O último degrau da escada é supostamente vigiada pela visão de Esaú e representa Edom o qual Deus assegura que Jacob sera trazido de volta nos Fins dos Dias. * De acordo com o Livro de Malaquias, Deus "amou Jacob mas odiou seu irmao Esaú" (Malaquias 1:1-3). Essa é a única vez que Deus diz especificamente que "ama" um indivíduo nos livros Hebreus. * Jacob foi nomeado mais tarde como "Israel," que significa "Esforcar-se com Deus," com a implicação de prevalecente. ** Jacob, em Torah, literalmente lutou com um Anjo e prevaleceu, assim dado o nome a ele de Israel. * Jacob foi levado a acreditar que seu filho favorito José foi morto depois que seu irmão o vendeu como escravo. Depois que os irmãos foram ao Egito durante uma crise, José ajudou seu irmão Benjamin por um crime que ele nao tinha cometido, então revelando sua verdadeira identidade a seus irmãos o que exigiu que trouxessem Jacob para o Egito. Então, Jacob se deu conta de que Joseph ainda estava vivo. * Jacob se tornou o "pai da nação" através de seus 12 filhos--ele era claramente um homem fértil. (Os Outros a Mittelos Bioscience parecem estar fazendo pesquisas relacionadas com fertilidade. Alvar Hanso declara no site www.Thehansofoundation.org que o objetivo da fundação é "trazer renascimento a uma terra e a um povo que está morrendo") * Jacob é o antecessor de Aaron (irmão mais velho de Moisés). * Jacob é a primeira pessoa na Bíblia a se referir a Deus como um pastor. * Jacob amava Raquel, filha de Laban. ** Ele trabalhou sete anos para merecer sua mão em casamento, mas Laban iludiu Jacob para que na verdade ele casasse com Lea (que ele disfarçou), a irmã de Raquel e forçando Jacob a trabalhar outros sete anos pelo direito de se casar com Raquel. ** Raquel era aparentemente estéril, porém mais tarde, incrivelmente deu a luz a José e Benjamin depois de ter falhado ao tentar engravidar por anos. Ela morreu enquanto dava a luz a Benjamin ** Benjamin teve 11 irmãos mas somente um irmão de mesmo pais, José, que também era o favorito de Jacob. ** Na história Judia, as mulheres e crianças da tribo de Benjamin foram todas morta, e os membros restantes da tribo não poderiam mais se proliferar. A solução histórica adotada foi a de matar os homens de uma outra sub-tribo e ficarem com suas mulheres e crianças. Até agora, os Outros têm raptado as mulheres e criancas do vôo 815. Links Externos *YouTube: O momento da aparição de Jacob em câmera lenta. Category:Personagens Category:Os Outros Category:Mistérios